


The Brothers Peverell

by TheDarkRat



Series: DarkRat's Plot Bunny Basket [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fables - Freeform, Folklore, Storytelling, The Deathly Hallows, The Story of the Three Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkRat/pseuds/TheDarkRat
Summary: Once there were three brothers who were travelling. They came upon a rushing river where once there was none. To continue their journey they would have to cross.
Series: DarkRat's Plot Bunny Basket [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500458
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Brothers Peverell

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my renditions of the story of the Hallows. This came about while I was working on another piece. But, as it stands alone pretty well, I thought I'd share it.

Once there were three brothers who were travelling. They came upon a rushing river where once there was none. To continue their journey they would have to cross. It was too wide to jump. The river’s own natural magic unstable, they could not apparate. There was no bridge to walk across.

There was a tree on the bank, so the eldest brother used his wand a cut down a branch. There were stones on the ground, and the middle brother chose a strong granite stone. The youngest brother cut a strip of cloth off his cloak. Together, the three brothers used the branch, stone, and cloth to create a strong, permanent, covered bridge. Suitable for their journey and beyond, the future journeys of others. 

They crossed the river. Once all three brothers had stepped foot on the opposite bank, a figure appeared before them. This figure was Death. Death had created the river to collect souls. And that the brothers had cheated him. They would have to die. 

The oldest brother proposed a duel, the winner would gain a prize, either his soul or an unbeatable wand. And Death duelled the brother. The oldest brother won the duel and thus Death gave him a wand name of Elder Wood. The oldest brother continued on his journey.

The middle brother proposed a jury to pass judgement. Death brought the souls of the dead to ask if cheating had occurred. Twelve souls were asked. All twelve answered. To use their magic was not a cheat. Thus, the middle brother gained passage from that place. He asked for an apology as Death had disparaged his honour. Death picked up a smooth, strong stone from the river bank and turned thrice in its hand. This stone would now call the dead. The middle brother continued on his journey. 

The youngest brother had watched his brothers use brawn and brains to best Death. He was young but wise. The youngest brother stood at the bank of the river and asked, 

“Death, why did you create this river?” Death had not expected a question. But had answered all the same.    


“To ferry the souls of the dead to the afterlife.”    


“Why can humans see it?” asked the youngest brother.    


“Only those with magic can see it.” The youngest brother thought for a bit. The river the only sound. 

“Death, if you could make it invisible then others could not see it. They would not be able to make a bridge, but simply carry on walking until they fell in. You would gain their souls.” Death was silent. The youngest brother was patient.    


“You are wise, young Peverell. To you, I give a true gift. For, you have helped me when you need not.” As this, Death twisted off their cloak and set it upon the youngest brother’s shoulders. “With this cloak, you shall be gone from my sight and the sight of all others. Go forth, go far, be wise.” And Death left the river bank. 

The eldest brother, wielding the Elder Wand, challenged many warriors to duels. In each duel, he triumphed. He boasted of the unbeatable power of Death’s own wand. But all men must sleep. And in the night, a thief, used a knife and killed the oldest brother in his sleep and took the wand. Thus, Death claimed the oldest Peverell. 

The middle brother used his stone to conjure the souls of the dead. He sought out courts of law and helped to bring justice to those who had need. He married and his wife died giving birth to their child. The brother could not let go. He used the stone to call his wife back to him. He wasted away, forgetting all the living. He hung himself to rejoin his wife. Thus, Death claimed the middle Peverell. 

The youngest brother, kept the cloak a secret. He became a scholar, learned and wise. He would ask questions and gain new knowledge for the asking. He passed wisdom of helping, of passing goodness forward, of asking questions into the silence to his children. When he was old and grey, he twisted his cloak off his shoulders and settled it on his oldest child. He told the story of its origin, of his brothers, of the value of being good and kind and true. And then the youngest brother, the last brother, he journeyed back to the river. It was invisible, but he knew it was there. 

And Death appeared before him. 

“Old friend,” greeted the brother, “I have come to join you.” And thus, Death gained the youngest Peverell.


End file.
